The crossover chronicles pt 2 Foo worlds collide
by Soundblast
Summary: The New Order influence is destroy the dream world,Foo. So Winter and Leven are sent to help Whit and Wisty kill The One Who is The One. They even meet a small band of trained teenage assassins. No, this crossover doesn't include Assassins Creed


I present

The Crossover Chronicles

Part two

Foo worlds collide

Wisty's POV

Ok, so here I am standing next to my mom with a rope tied around my neck. Whit, our parents, and I were about to be publicly executed. Like things couldn't get any worse. Oh wait ,thats right, it can't. We are on the platform that The One uses to execute his prisoners. We had cameras in our faces and a jeering crowd celebrating our coming deaths. Up in the tower was him. The One Who is The One, ready to execute us. He waved his hands to silent the crowd. 'No, I don't want to die, I don't want my family to die, I don't want any of us to die' I thought to myself. Then two black rifts opened up in front of him and headed for us, or at least, two of us. The rifts were inches from our parents. I looked away when suddenly, two lights appeared in front of them. The lights batted the rifts away from our parents. The rifts disappeared into nothing. There was a huge gasp from the crowd even The One looked shocked. Whit and my parents fainted from the sight. The lights vanished and two kids stood there. One was a girl with light blonde hair like snow and pearl colored eyes. The other one was a good looking boy with brown eyes and jet black hair with a silver streak on the right side of his head. They looked at all of us then turned to The One. "Do you really think your powers are a match for ours?" The girl asked sarcastically. "And who are you to threaten the New Order?" The One spatted. The girl smiled. Suddenly, all the N.O. soldiers around the platform fell and started shaking violently. I watched in terror as the soldiers slowly died. I looked up at The One. He looked dumbstruck from what the girl had done. He gathered himself and stared angrily at the girl. "You filthy abomination! both of you are going to die now!" He sent two more rifts at them, but they simply batted them away. Then the boys eyes started to burn golden glow. Lighting bolts appeared in his hands. He threw them at The One. The One narrowly dodged the first bolt, but got hit with the second bolt. He was sent flying into the sky and he disappeared. Everybody in the crowd screamed and ran out of the courtyard. The boy and girl turned to me and my passed out family. They went to untie the ropes that held us.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Names' Winter and this is my boy friend, Leven," she answered. "Ok, so now I know your names, so what are you?" I asked. "I'm a Nit," Winter answered. "And I'm an Offing," Leven answered. "A What and A What?" I asked. "It's just another way of saying that we have powerful gifts like you, I can freeze things, even blood, thatshow I took out the soldiers," Winter explained. I cringed at the thought. By the time she told me what her powers were my Mom and Dad regained consciousness. "I can see and manipulate the future, I even have some control over fate" Leven said. "But that's impossible, no one ,not even the most powerful witch or wizard, could manipulate the future, you'd kill yourself," my mom criticized. Leven's eyes burned gold for five seconds before they turned brown again. "Well, what was that supposed to do?" I asked. "Wait for it," he said. One minute later a bucket of water appeared in the sky. It landed on Whit's head. He jolted upright with the bucket on his head. "I'm up, I'm up," he said frantically. I tried not to laugh. Then I turned back to Leven. "You knew that was going to happen?" I asked. "I didn't just know it's was going to happen, I made it happen," he said. I stood there with my mouth open. My Mom and Dad looked dumbstruck and afraid. Whit took the bucket off his head. "Come on Wisty's we need to get back to the Freeland's," he said. "Hey, mind if we come with?" Winter asked. Whit gave me worried look. I looked at Mom and Dad. "We'll be fine dear, just go back to the Freeland's before more soldiers come," My Mom said. "Ok then, we'll lead the way, hope you two can keep up," I said. I burst into flames and flew into the air. Winter put on a pair ice skates. I gasped as a ramp made of ice appeared. Winter skated up the ramp. Leven took a running stance. "Are you really going to run back to the Freeland's?" Whit asked. Leven gave Whit a smug look. "Ok boys ,come on," I said. Then I flew toward the Freeland's with Winter skating right beside me in the air. Leven was directly below me running as fast as a sports car. Whit transformed himself into a cheetah and was few feet behind Leven. We all sped into the sunset. I thought about our mom and dad. 'Will they be alright, I hope nothing bad happens to them while were gone.'

As we neared the the Freeland's all of us started to get tired. "Lets set up camp down there," Winter yelled. I nodded and I landed in a nice valley. Winter skated down her ice path that she made and dropped gracefully on the ground. Leven came to a stop beside Winter. Whit transformed back into his usual self. Winter set up two igloos with just a snap of her fingers. She and Leven went in theirs as me and Whit went in ours. "Wow, for something made out of ice this place is pretty warm," I joked. Whit laughed and laid down on the ground. I laid right next him. I used some of the taller grass for a pillow. "You think they'll be alright?"I asked. "Who, Mom and Dad?.. they'll be fine," he answered. "How do you know that, they could be ..." "In prison, don't worry, Leven told me that our parents are no longer wanted," Whit interupted. I was about to ask how when I remembered Leven's ability to control the future. "Whit, I'm worried about Leven and Winter," I said. "I know, the power to manipulate the future and fate. He could just destroy the New Order with a snap of his fingers. His girl friend Winter can cause an Ice Age with just a flick of her wrist. They could easily beat the crap out of The One with not even throwing a punch. It scares me a bit," he explained grimly. "Lets just be thankful that their on our side," I said. Whit shrugged and went to sleep. 'Never the less, I'm going to find out where they came from,' I thought to myself. I laid down again, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.


End file.
